


Occhi anima cuore

by AkaneMikael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Dean si prostituisce, mentre Castiel ha una crisi di fede. Le loro strade si incroceranno casualmente, ma non saranno più in grado di togliersi uno dalla mente dell'altro, fino a che a forza di scrutarsi a vicenda, le cose inizieranno davvero a cambiare dentro di loro.





	1. Non uno come gli altri

**Author's Note:**

> doveva essere una breve one shot di non più di 5/6 paginette. Avevo quest’idea per una destiel AU, derivata da un paio di fan video destiel meravigliosi e da qualche fan art trovata in rete. E così ho scritto. Ma poi io NON SO cosa significa essere breve. Ed ho fatto 35 pagine! -_-  
> I protagonisti sono Dean e Castiel, sono in un universo alternativo dove il sovrannaturale non esiste ed ho fatto alcuni cambiamenti che vedrete. Il particolare di questo AU è che Dean si prostituisce spontaneamente e liberamente. E Castiel lo incontra in quella sua particolare attività dopo una crisi personale che l’ha portato a perdere la strada. Riusciranno insieme a ritrovare sé stessi e a rialzarsi? Giuro, doveva essere una one shot molto hot e molto veloce. E invece ho scritto, articolato, aggiunto, approfondito. L’ho divisa in due parti. E che dire? Spero che piaccia. Non so quanto possa essere originale l’idea, ma è quella che mi è venuta vedendo alcuni video super meravigliosi. E spero che i due cuccioli siano IC, odio l’OOC ma essendo che li ho traslati in una realtà diversa dalla loro, non è facile rendere alla perfezione l’IC.  
> Basta parlare.  
> Buona lettura. Baci Akane  
> PS: se volete sapere quando pubblicherò la seconda parte e se scrivo altro e cosa scrivo, seguite la mia pagina su fb dove metto anche tanto materiale che adoro, fra cui destiel!  
> https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

OCCHI ANIMA CUORE

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/destiel/destiel12%202.jpg)

[/Video destiel Crazy in love/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-h0_sURplaM)

PARTE PRIMA: NON UNO COME GLI ALTRI

Un amaro sapore mi rimane in bocca, ma appena esco dalla camera del motel contando i soldi, mi tengo una banconota in mano e vado alle macchinette delle bibite da cui prendo una birra in lattina.  
La apro e la bevo subito cancellando quel disgustoso sapore del cazzo.  
Cosa pensa la gente quando ti viene in bocca? Che sia una crema prelibata?  
Sbuffo e con sollievo sento l’amaro più piacevole della birra, ben diverso da quello schifoso di sperma di prima.  
Mi giro prendendo fiato dal lungo sorso e mentre mi rilasso un po’ in quest’aria fresca, mi esce un rutto esattamente mentre i miei occhi si incrociano con quelli di un altro uomo.  
Praticamente gli rutto in faccia e sto per riderci su con una battuta, quando vedo che però né ride, né si scoccia.  
Mi fissa. Serio. Senza battere ciglio.  
E mi lascia immediatamente a disagio, tanto che ovviamente forzo la battuta.  
\- Vuoi un sorso? - Poi penso che da come mi fissa forse vuole altro, così anche se ho appena concluso con un cliente, potrei rimontare in sella. Tanto di solito sono attivi e non gliene fotte un cazzo di farti venire. - Di birra o di qualcos’altro. - Lascio chiaramente intendere quel che dovrebbe capirsi subito.  
È la zona delle troie froci. Se sei qua, sai cosa trovi. E questo motel non dico che sia usato solo da noi puttane, ma anche sì.  
Lui continua a fissarmi nella penombra della notte, le luci dell’edificio alle mie spalle sono poche, alcune lampeggiano, una lettera della scritta è spenta e fa un ronzio fastidioso. Mi pare che lui sia carino.  
Mi avvicino, non risponde, ma non se ne va.  
Un altro sorso, mi fermo davanti a lui, gliela porgo. Lui non la guarda nemmeno.  
Lo vedo meglio ed è davvero bello, un bel culo di questi tempi.  
Ha due occhi blu intenso che mi penetrano, ma quel che colpisce è l’intensità del suo sguardo che scruta dritto dritto nei miei, sfacciato. E quella piega saccente della sua bocca ben disegnata dentro cui ci metterei volentieri il mio cazzo.  
A volte non me ne frega, a volte non me ne frega proprio nulla. Altre trattengo a stento la voglia di vomitare. Ma questa notte posso divertirmi, per una volta.  
\- Potrei anche farti uno sconto se continui a fissarmi così… l’ultimo che l’ha fatto… mmm… - Faccio intendere suadente che gli ho fatto un servizio favoloso, ammicco. Lui a questo punto forse realizza cosa intendevo e si riscuote come se si svegliasse ora.  
Non dice nulla, se ne va e basta.  
Peccato, mi sarebbe piaciuto farmi un giro con lui. O su di lui.  
  
Lo rivedo la notte successiva, al bar vicino alla mia zona. È il solito bar, ci raduniamo qua per non stare in strada, il proprietario è gay e prima di aprire questo bar del cazzo ci è passato e sa che a volte questa strada di merda non ha alternative. Perciò, come dire, ci dà una mano tenendoci qua in cambio di un giro tranquillo e niente scenate.  
\- Allora? Com’è stasera? - Chiedo a Sam, il barista che è anche mio amico, se posso permettermi il lusso di averne uno.  
Ne è uscito, lo ammiro. Ha aperto un’attività. Anche se un’attività di merda. Però ha un bar e non fa lo stronzo con la sua vecchia vita.  
Sam è un bel ragazzo, ci ho provato molte volte ma lui non vuole incasinarsi con una puttana.  
\- Solito. - Mi risponde dandomi una birra.  
La serata è appena iniziata, mi giro verso il locale rimanendo appoggiato al bancone e guardo un po’ la gente che gira, alcuni sono miei colleghi, altri clienti in cerca della scopata giusta.  
Qua si trova un po’ di tutto. Dal gay al trans, dall’attivo, al passivo. Sadomaso, pratiche alternative, checche, virili, master, di tutto insomma.  
Io mi adatto.  
Sto cercando qualcuno per stanotte, ma una presenza attira la mia attenzione.  
Entra ed è come se si capisse che non è qua per scopare a pagamento. È un fiore fra i rovi. È completamente fuori luogo. Non può assolutamente essere qua per scopare e guarda caso è il tizio di ieri.  
Sapevo di averlo colpito, si è pentito di non aver accettato la scopata e mi ha cercato. Mi avvicino e lui quando mi vede, si siede in un tavolino. Lo prendo per un invito e mi siedo con lui senza chiedere.  
\- Ehi, amico! - Lo saluto allegro e ironico. Io non sono il frocio effemminato, sono attivo ma anche passivo all’occorrenza. Però non mi piace fare la femmina. Insomma, solo il gay virile che scopa per soldi, si adatta un po’ alle richieste, ma non sono per nulla morbido e diva.  
Lui mi guarda con lo stesso maledetto sguardo di ieri sera. Fanculo, non so se lo odio o se mi eccita.  
Mi mordo il labbro, non risponde ma mi fissa.  
\- Si può sapere cosa diavolo hai da guardare? Se vuoi scopare per me va bene. - sono diretto, mi seccano queste perdite di tempo e lui non sembra sapere cosa diavolo vuole.  
Poi mi viene il dubbio.  
\- Sarai mica vergine? Forse vuoi capire se sei gay… in questo caso puoi avere un prezzo di favore. - Lo dico senza ricordarmi d’avergli detto una cosa simile ieri sera.  
\- Pensavo d’avere già lo sconto. - E finalmente parla!  
La sua voce è bassa, penetrante e roca e maledettamente erotica. Mi scaldo.  
Sorrido malizioso.  
\- Allora avevo ragione, sei venuto per questo! - Dicendolo gli prendo le mani allacciate sul tavolo, lui le guarda ma rimane fermo, non si sposta, non ricambia, sta lì e si fa fare.  
Non capisco, è fuori dal mondo, come se non fosse proprio umano. Ha anche modi robotici, quasi.  
Che sia un malato di mente?  
\- Senti, si può sapere che diavolo vuoi? - Lo chiedo dubitando che mi fissi così per scoparmi.  
Lui però piega la testa e continua a fissarmi senza dire nulla, così mi innervosisco e alzando gli occhi al cielo lo mando a quel paese alzandomi.  
\- Senti, quando ti decidi avvertimi, sai dove trovarmi. Nel frattempo… - Alzandomi, mi scontro con un altro ragazzo e sono lieto di imbattermi in un cliente che non è per niente indeciso.  
Ridendo me ne vado con lui poco dopo, non ci metto molto.  
Andando via, gli lancio uno sguardo. È ancora lì che mi fissa. Dannazione, mi mette a disagio, non mi mettono mai a disagio. Cazzo. Fanculo.  
  
Scopo infastidito, ma lo soddisfo abbastanza e mi paga senza lamentarsi.  
Quando finiamo lui se ne va subito, io mi faccio una doccia veloce. Mi sento sporco. Mi sento sempre sporco quando finisco.  
Il solito sapore amaro. Guardo i soldi che mi ha dato e le macchinette dove c’è solo roba analcolica. Hanno finito la birra, quando cazzo la riempiono?  
Imprecando torno al bar dall’altra parte della strada. Non è molto tardi, mi riposo un attimo e poi vedo se riesco a fare qualcos’altro.  
Al banco prendo un’altra birra, Sam mi chiede come è andata, io rispondo spavaldo che è andata alla grande.  
\- Il tuo amico non si è mosso da quando te ne sei andato. - Dice poi indicando con gli occhi dietro di me. - E ti fissa ancora. - Aggiunge piano. Sorpreso, mi giro e lo vedo lì. Non ci credo!  
\- Ma chi diavolo è? - Chiedo curioso.  
Sam si stringe nelle spalle senza averne idea.  
\- Mai visto, è la prima volta. -  
\- Ma ha preso o detto qualcosa? - Sam dice che ha preso solo dell’acqua tutta la sera ed un caffè. E così in pratica non ha preso nulla. Però non potendo mandarlo via perché non ha detto e fatto niente, lo ha lasciato lì.  
\- Credo che lo hai colpito, guardava tutti quelli che entravano, quando sei tornato non ti ha staccato gli occhi di dosso. - Sam mi spiega tutto ed io rimango colpito, inquieto e al tempo stesso intrigato.  
Lo guardo oltre la mia spalla, vede che lo guardo, ma non distoglie.  
\- Beh, prima non ha detto nulla, solo che ricordava lo sconto che gli avevo promesso ieri. Ha una bella voce a proposito. - Sam ridacchia annuendo e per come mi conosce, questo sguardo la dice lunga su quello che pensa. - Ehi, non mi interessa. Non cercherei qua qualcuno che mi piace! - Dico schietto. Sam alza le mani e fa la faccia d’angelo.  
\- Comunque non so chi sia. Non è andato con nessuno. - Con questo sbuffo, lo fisso un po’ e poi scuoto la testa.  
\- Se vuole qualcosa da me, che si faccia avanti. - Faccio così per il resto della serata. Lo ignoro pur sapendo che mi scruta.  
Quando finisco col secondo cliente è tardi, il locale è quasi vuoto, lui è ancora là, ma io scuoto la testa di nuovo e me ne vado senza dire nulla. Col suo sguardo penetrante ed inquietante che mi osserve.  
Mi ha scelto. Ma per cosa?  
Si facesse avanti…  
  
  
La sera dopo è di nuovo lì e di nuovo non si fa avanti. È venuto prima di me, sperava di rivedermi. Non mi stacca gli occhi di dosso. Adesso mi sono rotto il cazzo. Stasera non andrà via senza dirmi cosa diavolo vuole.  
Comincio come mio solito, una birra, un cliente. Non succede nulla, ma la serata è la solita, in media almeno due a notte me ne escono, poi solitamente vado a dormire.  
Questa sera, vedendo che lui è rimasto di nuovo lì tutto il tempo a fissarmi, come se fosse il mio fottuto pappone del cazzo che non ho, faccio finta di andarmene a casa, saluto Sam e vado.  
Poi mi fermo fuori, dietro l’angolo del bar e aspetto.  
Poco dopo lui esce, come immaginavo. Infastidito mi faccio avanti, mi sta cercando? Che me ne frega. Lo afferro e lo tiro verso la mia vecchia Impala. Lo schiaccio contro e lo blocco col mio corpo forte.  
Il parcheggio è di lato al bar, non davanti, non dà sulla strada e a quest’ora è mezzo vuoto. Ma soprattutto è al buio.  
Lo spingo sulla portiera del passeggero e lo blocco, poi lo guardo tenendolo fermo. Le mani sul colletto del suo impermeabile da maniaco. Che gusto nel vestire!  
\- Adesso mi dici cosa vuoi da me. Oppure ti picchio così forte che non avrai più voglia di fissarmi! - Gli do la scelta di parlare, di solito picchio e basta.  
Lui è sorpreso della mai reazione, i suoi occhi fottutamente blu mi fissano, la sua bocca resta serrata e così lascio che le mani passino dalla sua giacca lunga, alla cintura dei suoi pantaloni.  
\- Magari ti aiuto a capire. - Perché non lo picchio e basta?  
È un bel tipo, ma non più di altri.  
Ma lui mi ha fissato come nessuno ha fatto.  
E mi lascia a disagio, un maledetto fottuto disagio. È impossibile che le mie mani si fermino. Gli apro i pantaloni e lui continua a fissarmi, le mani abbandonate contro l’auto, non mi respinge, non parla.  
\- Forse sei timido, vuoi capire se sei gay? Non sai da dove iniziare? - La bocca sulla sua guancia, lenta si sposta verso l’orecchio. Prendo il suo lobo fra i denti e poi la mia mano trova la via del suo inguine. Glielo sto per afferrare da sotto i pantaloni ed i boxer, quando parla, finalmente.  
\- Perché lo fai? - E questa è una domanda da un milione di dollari, specie perché è idiota.  
Mi fermo e stacco la testa dal suo collo per guardarlo corrucciato, la mano ancora nei pantaloni, ma fermo.  
\- Perché è il mio lavoro. - Rispondo tornando poi al suddetto lavoro.  
\- Intendo proprio perché fai questo lavoro. - Sembra sia molto logico.  
Vorrei sapere da dove è scappato questo qua!  
\- Perché la paga è buona ed io sono il mio capo! - Rispondo sbrigativo, odiando questo genere di atteggiamento.  
Mi inginocchio davanti a lui tirandogli fuori il cazzo, glielo sto per leccare, ma torna con un’altra domanda da genio.  
\- Potresti comunque fare altro. - Insiste piatto, calmo, senza la minima agitazione.  
La mia bocca sta per chiudersi sul suo cazzo, ma decido di masturbarlo mentre gli parlo sulla pelle sensibile del suo inguine.  
Alla faccia del picchiarlo e metterlo a posto. Sono impazzito?  
\- Scopare per soldi non è poi così male se sai gestire le situazioni. Ed io le so gestire. - A questo punto sto per avventarmi sul suo famoso cazzo che mi pare proprio inizi a scaldarsi, ma lui mi mette le mani sul mio viso, sulle mie guance, e mi ferma sollevandomelo. Rimango in ginocchio davanti a lui, le mani su di lui, ma gli occhi sui suoi, dal basso all’alto. Come se gli stessi facendo una dichiarazione d’amore.  
\- Non lo credi davvero. Non fai questo se non devi punirti. Perché ti odi tanto? Pensi di non meritare di meglio, che va bene anche così, però sai che non è vero. E te lo dico io. Tu meriti di meglio. Non importa cosa hai fatto. -  
È come se mi pugnalasse.  
A volte i predicatori vengono a fare questi discorsi, ma non si fanno tirare fuori il cazzo, non hanno questo approccio e soprattutto non sanno guardarti in questo modo quasi divinatorio.  
Io… non lo so, è come se con questi occhi lui mi avesse davvero letto dentro. A disagio, straziato, fatto a pezzi e calpestato, mi alzo velocemente e arrabbiato lo stacco dalla macchina, faccio il giro per salire ed andarmene. Lui è lì coi pantaloni aperti, si sistema senza distogliere gli occhi penetranti dai miei.  
Scuoto la testa incredulo, mentre mi sento a pezzi solo per quello che ha detto, il modo o non lo so. Non lo so. Non è la prima volta, ma è la prima così. Così. Con degli occhi che mi denudano in questo modo.  
Lo punto col dito dandomi un tono da bullo.  
\- Vaffanculo, non sei nessuno per parlarmi così e non sai un cazzo di me. Vattene, se domani sei ancora qua ti faccio a pezzi e fidati che non vorresti provarlo! -   
Lui rimane lì a fissarmi sempre un po’ perso, ma comunque convinto di quel che ha detto. Credo che non capisca la mia reazione, perché ho reagito male, perché me ne sto andando.  
Ma non ribatte nulla, così io salgo in macchina e parto sgommando.  
Fanculo, pezzo di merda. Fanculo.  
  
  
Ripensarci tutto il giorno, tutto il fottuto giorno. E poi tornare lì con l’ansia ed il cuore in gola, e questo dilaniante odio contro me stesso.  
Non so se voglio rivederlo per ucciderlo o per scoparlo e la cosa mi irrita, ma ancora di più mi irrita il modo in cui mi guardava.  
Dall’alto in basso, da fuori a dentro. E sembrava sapere così tante cose di me. Ma non lo sa, lui mi ha solo guardato ed ha capito qualcosa che io mi rifiuto di capire.  
Non voglio rivederlo, mi lascia a disagio, mi obbliga a guardare cose che non voglio. Mi sento fatto a pezzi.  
Però torno al bar la sera dopo e mi guardo subito intorno. Poi, con delusione, noto che non c’è.  
Mi sento un coglione.  
Gli ho detto di lasciarmi in pace e lo ha fatto. Mi ha preso in parola.  
Forse è meglio così, in questa vita che faccio non ci sono spazio per sentimenti, sarebbe comunque un disastro.  
  
La serata procede come al solito, stento a trovare un cliente decente, in tutti cerco i suoi occhi od il suo modo di guardarmi.  
Non lo trovo, comunque vado con un uomo dagli occhi azzurri simili ai suoi.  
Cosa diavolo mi ha fatto quel bastardo?  
  
La scopata non valeva la pena, ma metto via i soldi e sbuffo considerando l’idea di andarmene a casa per stanotte.  
Che senso ha questa vita che faccio?  
Ma è la sola.  
È la sola adatta a me.  
Perché è questo che merito.  
  
Esco dalla camera del motel e controllo le bibite nelle macchinette automatiche. C’è una birra. Giusto una. Non ho voglia di tornare al bar, sembrerebbe che voglio ancora lavorare e non è così.  
Mi infilo le mani in tasca e cerco una banconota, ma dietro di me un braccio si intrufola e senza farsi vedere in faccia, mi paga la birra.  
La prendo sorpreso e con un sorriso ironico e malizioso insieme mi giro pensando che forse è presto per andare a casa.  
Quando lo vedo, però, rimango bloccato. Sospeso in un vuoto dove sotto di me c’è solo il buio.  
Lo stomaco si contrae come se stessi per vomitare, l’ansia esplode ed io mi sto sentendo male.  
\- Sei tu. - Dico duro cercando disperatamente di darmi un tono.  
I suoi occhi blu mi fissano penetranti spogliandomi senza muovere un muscolo.  
È così vicino a me che lo spazio vitale è un vecchio ricordo, non respiro, mi viene da abbassare lo sguardo, mi perdo sulla sua bocca.  
Bella.  
\- Volevo scusarmi per ieri, non erano affari miei, forse. - Così lo guardo di nuovo di scatto.  
\- Forse? Puoi giurarci che non lo erano! - Rispondo brusco e arrabbiato, ma lui non si fa indietro, mi rimane davanti, a pochi centimetri da me, sempre a fissarmi in quel modo. In quel maledetto modo!  
Ecco cosa odio. Odio che mi fa sentire inferiore solo con uno sguardo. Ed io odio sentirmi inferiore!  
\- Si può sapere che diavolo vuoi una volta per tutte? Che cazzo te ne fotte di me e della vita che faccio? Sei un predicatore? Un prete? Che diavolo sei, che vuoi? - Come mio solito attacco quando sono a disagio e lui non mi dà spazio, così lo spingo per prendermelo da solo. Quel brevissimo contatto mi ha elettrizzato.  
Lo voglio, cazzo.  
E poi realizzo. Lui resta qua, non se ne va e mi fissa con quell’aria da saputello misto turbato.  
Lo vuole quanto me.  
Lo vuole. Sa che è sconveniente, disapprova le troie, il sesso occasionale… ma lo vuole. È lui ad essere combattuto.  
\- Non sono nessuno, ti ho incontrato per caso l’altra sera e mi hai colpito. - La mette giù facile. Io sorrido malizioso cambiando immediatamente aria, non sono più aggressivo. Mi calo nel mio ruolo, un ruolo che so interpretare bene.  
Gli prendo la cravatta allentata, i primi due bottoni della camicia sono slacciati ed è lasciata fuori dai pantaloni, sotto il suo impermeabile beige. Riprendo le chiavi della stanza da cui sono appena uscito e lo tiro portandomelo mentre cammino all’indietro verso la porta.  
Lui mi segue senza capire, turbato da questi miei modi.  
\- Lo so benissimo cosa vuoi. E mi va bene. Sei un po’ difficile, non pensi che sia il caso, ma lo vuoi. Saprò convincerti che invece va bene, va benissimo. Non ti pentirai… - Non parlo dei soldi di proposito, altrimenti se ne andrebbe.  
E sta per cedere, si vede da come è rigido e non respira, in quell’aria turbata e dura.  
Appena metto la chiave nella serratura, lui però scuote la testa, alza le mani e si fa indietro sfilando la cravatta dalla mia mano.  
\- No, senti, non è questo che voglio… - Rido schernendolo, ma lui se ne va senza aggiungere nulla. Lo stronzo cambierà idea. Domani lo aspetto al varco.  
  
Ci penso il resto della notte, mentre completo con un orgasmo della mia mano.  
Il migliore da un gran lungo periodo.  
  
La notte successiva lui non si presenta proprio.  
Rimango a fissare l’ingresso del bar, poi esco e cerco nel parcheggio, nel motel. Sto fino all’alba, ma non ci sono cenni di vita.  
Non i suoi.  
Che delusione, davvero non verrà più?  
Ma poi che cazzo me ne fotte?  
Andiamo!  
Non ha senso! Chi lo vuole?  
È un bel tipo, ma si crede superiore, mi guarda per farmi sentire una merda, magari vuole cambiarmi, cosa sono, la sua missione?  
Eppure mi farei scopare gratis da lui.  
  
Quando lo rivedo la notte successiva, il mondo sparisce.  
L’emozione mi assale come un treno in corsa, mi sento a pezzi e non me ne importa. L’euforia. Quell’euforia non l’ho mai provata.  
Lui è tornato, ma ha un’aria un po’ strana, un po’ diversa dal solito. Non è uno stoccafisso rigido come sempre.  
Mi giro al bancone del bar, lo vedo entrare ed è come se per un momento tutto sparisse.  
Mi cerca, mi trova, si illumina, ma ha un’aria seria, risoluta, quasi arrabbiata. O fuori di sé. Non lo so.  
Forse si deciderà.  
Aspetto, non faccio mezzo passo. Lui viene da me, mi fissa sempre diretto, ma non per leggermi dentro. È un altro sguardo.  
\- Quanto per una completa? - Chiede imitando i clienti che ha osservato approcciarmi le notti precedenti.  
Trattengo il fiato ed un’ondata d’eccitazione misto a delusione mi assale.  
Cosa significa?  
Gli dico il prezzo. Vuole giocare? Vuole mettermi alla prova? O mettersi alla prova?  
Ok, ci sto. Giochiamo. Vediamo fin dove arrivi, principino!  
E così annuisce e mi fa il segno di andare, io sorpreso metto giù la birra dopo averla finita e lo precedo verso la solita stanza.  
Emozione. Stupida emozione, mi tremano le gambe e le mani. Sono un coglione.  
Cosa diavolo mi ha fatto questo tipo? Cosa?  
Porca puttana, quanto lo voglio.  
Aria viziata.  
Nemmeno la sento.  
Vado avanti io, lui mi segue, la porta si chiude silenziosa, mi muovo verso il letto, lo affianco, lascio giù le chiavi ed il telefono sul comodino, poi mi giro e mi tolgo la giacca guardandolo. Sta fermo a fissarmi serio, forse ci ha ripensato.  
Non importa cosa senti, Dean. Devi solo andare avanti.  
Lui mi fissa ancora per un istante con quei suoi occhi maledettamente erotici, mi penetra, mi denuda. Trattengo il fiato per un momento ed infine ecco che si decide a togliersi l’impermeabile.  
Mi mordo il labbro, rimango un attimo fermo.  
Si prende la cravatta, la apre e la sfila da un lato del colletto della camicia slacciata. Continua poi ad aprire i bottoni ed i suoi movimenti sono seccati, decisi, come se fosse arrabbiato. Completamente un altro. Non è per nulla indeciso sul da farsi.  
Beh, meglio così. Mi eccito subito.  
Mi avvicino togliendomi la maglia prendendola dalla vita. I jeans ancora addosso. Lui mi viene avanti a torso nudo. Ha un bel corpo, non allenato come il mio, ma piuttosto piacevole.  
Le mani sulla sua cintura, tiro e la slaccio. Lui mi guarda fisso e sentendolo alzo gli occhi sui suoi, vicinissimi ci respiriamo.  
Il mondo svanisce velocemente e l’emozione è talmente alta che mi sento un idiota.  
Un idiota che bacia per la prima volta.  
Non lo faccio, ma ora mi ritrovo a farlo ebete solo perché è un bel tipo. O perché mi guarda così.  
Le nostre lingue si intrecciano nelle bocche che apriamo ed uniamo, si fondono in un istante ed è tutto elettrico e caldo, le scintille mi attraversano e non capisco più un cazzo.  
Solo che le sue dita mi aprono i jeans aderenti e febbrili scivolano sui fianchi e poi dietro, si infilano sotto la stoffa e cerca di abbassarli.  
Adesso è impacciato.  
Sorrido mordendogli il labbro e lo aiuto lasciando perdere i suoi aperti ancora addosso. Faccio un passo indietro e abbassandomi me li tolgo da solo. Poi rimango giù in ginocchio davanti a lui e gli prendo i suoi portandoli giù insieme agli slip bianchi.  
Mi lecco le labbra mentre sorrido lussurioso. Lo guardo, mi riempio del suo membro a riposo che appena sfioro con le dita, mi pare che diventi elettrico.  
Lo sollevo verso la mia bocca, lo lecco con la punta della lingua. Mi viene incontro istintivo ed io lo fermo tenendolo con l’altra mano. Gioco disegnando intorno alla sua punta e poi sfiorandolo su tutta la lunghezza. Lecco alla base, la sue pelle sensibile, tutto l’inguine fino a che lui geme. Alzo lo sguardo e la sua espressione nel piacere è estremamente erotica. La testa all’indietro, le mani che faticano a stare ferme lungo i fianchi.  
Così lo accontento e lo prendo in bocca. Finalmente lo avvolgo e finalmente mi piace succhiare un cazzo.  
A volte c’è qualcosa di diverso al primo colpo, non serve conoscersi per godere.  
Per piacersi.  
Spinge il bacino nella mia bocca, spingendo via via sempre più intensamente. I suoi gemiti rochi riempiono l’aria e mi eccito pure io, toccandomi.  
Sembra un novellino, credo sia vergine, lo sento già al limite, così mi separo prima di farlo venire, cerco di prolungare il suo piacere e mi guarda stralunato, come se non capisse perché mi sono interrotto ora.  
Mi alzo e sorridendo malizioso mi siedo sul letto, ho ancora i boxer aderenti. Scivolo in su sul letto e lo aspetto, lo guardo mentre mi succhio un dito e finalmente mi raggiunge. Sale.  
Se vuole fare l’attivo lo accontenterò. Con lui potrei fare qualunque pratica.  
Sale in ginocchio accanto a me e mi guarda esitante. Esita anche con le mani. Esita.  
Mi fissa il corpo atletico e asciutto, gli piaccio.  
Così apro le gambe, punto i piedi e spingo il bacino verso di lui. Le mani alte sopra la testa. Sono in totale attesa di lui e lui finalmente si decide a toccarmi l’addome scolpito. Sussulto. Ha un tocco dolce. Maledettamente ingenuo. E altrettanto ingenuo scende in basso. Esita sull’elastico dei boxer, ma poi li abbassa piano, come se fosse un crimine, come se stesse combattendo con sé stesso. Lo guardo ed è effettivamente turbato da quello che fa, ma gli piace da morire. Così spingo ancora un po’ il bacino e si decide a prendere bene quel poco che mi copre e a tirarmelo via.  
Finalmente sono nudo davanti a lui e finalmente può toccarmi come si deve. Sono già eccitato, il mio cazzo spicca dritto fra le mie gambe, lui lo guarda sorpreso ed io rido, così gli prendo la mano e mi carezzo attraverso la sua.  
Timida, incerta, impacciata mano che piano piano diventa sempre più sicura, perché capisce che è più bello di quel che pensava.  
Forse è un prete ed io gli sto facendo perdere i voti. Lo sto deviando, lo sto portando sulla via del peccato.  
Mi mordo il labbro alla fantasia e lascio che mi masturbi da solo. Sposto la gamba e lo avvolgo con entrambe, lo sistemo in mezzo e lo circondo deciso, alzo il bacino e strofino il cazzo che ora lascia contro il suo ventre, sono duro ed eccitato e poi scendo e le nostre erezioni si incontrano, si incrociano e si strofinano. Lui getta la testa indietro, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta. Abbandonato ad un piacere così intenso che non lo può controllare.  
Così per oggi gli darò il ricordo più bello di tutti e mi farò prendere, se lo scopassi io sarebbe traumatizzato e non tornerebbe.  
Quando lo sento e lo vedo duro e al limite, mi sciolgo dal suo bacino, tolgo le gambe da lui, mi giro di schiena e mi piego in avanti, schiacciando il viso ed il busto contro il materasso. Afferro le lenzuola e mi giro con la testa a guardarlo.  
\- Avanti.. - Non so nemmeno come si chiama. Ma mi guarda come se stessi peccando di eresia.  
Sì, credo sia un prete. Ridacchio e realizzo che non posso aspettarmi che ce l’abbia lui, così mi allungo sul bordo del letto e prendo dal cassetto un preservativo. Lo apro coi denti, mi giro e malizioso glielo infilo rimanendo a carponi davanti a lui, poi gli prendo il cazzo di nuovo in bocca e ci lascio un po’ di saliva.  
Infine torno a girarmi nella posizione perfetta di prima, aperto e pronto per lui mi succhio un dito e poi me lo porto dietro. Me lo infilo da solo, mi apro meglio per lui, cosa di cui non ho molto bisogno visto che sono abituato.  
Dopo un po’ finalmente si decide, pensavo di dovermi fare una sega da solo.  
Mi prende e smetto mettermi il dito dentro. Mi afferra, allarga e poi si appoggia. Una spinta non basta, è indeciso, insicuro, spaventato, forse.  
Rido e mi giro con la testa guardandolo. È terribilmente bello, lui puro e peccatore insieme.  
Chiunque sia, qualunque sia la sua storia, questa notte sarà mio.  
\- Deciso. Dai una spinta cattiva. - Lo istruisco. Lui mi guarda spaventato.  
\- Cos… cattiva? - Chiede sorpreso. Io rido e mi mordo la spalla annuendo.  
\- Non mi farai male, vai dentro deciso. Esci e rientra con una spinta forte. - Lui però non sembra sicuro così mi do uno schiaffo da solo sulla chiappa.  
\- Andiamo, mi desideri o no? Sei venuto per umiliarmi? Per guardarmi e basta? Se volevi guardarmi non mi stuzzicavi fino a questo punto! Adesso ho bisogno del tuo cazzo dentro o impazzisco. Scopami come si deve, porca puttana! - All’ennesimo incitamento si decide ed entra.  
Deciso. Forte, come gli avevo detto. Grazie al cielo.  
Mi abbandono in avanti e chiudo gli occhi nel sentirlo. È estremamente piacevole, fanculo la sua indecisione. È maledettamente dolce. Maledettamente erotico. Maledettamente bello.  
Una spinta è quasi tutto dentro, poi continua a muoversi mentre lo incito a farlo, a non fermarsi, ad aumentare e ad andare più forte, più forte.  
Quando prende finalmente ritmo, mi masturbo da solo accompagnando il piacere di dietro con quello di davanti e per me è ora dell’orgasmo.  
Oh Dio, l’orgasmo mentre scopo… no, non credo d’averlo da un bel po’!  
Sono fottutamente sconvolto, ma ancora di più nel sentire che anche lui aumenta le spinte ed i gemiti riempiono la stanza. Una spinta più forte e mi viene dentro.  
Ed eccoci qua a venire quasi insieme, una sorta di miracolo.  
Oh fanculo!  
Rimane fermo dentro di me, teso e perso nel primo orgasmo della sua vita e dopo un po’ si ricorda di dove è ed esce, capendo che è al capolinea.  
Si butta di lato, supino, ansimante, sudato.  
Mi giro anche io, sorrido ebete.  
Me l’ha fatto sudare ma è stato maledettamente bello.  
Mi volto verso di lui e lo guardo curioso, lui mi fissa incerto, sconvolto.  
I respiri irregolari, sudati, ansimanti.  
Sorrido, ma lui non ricambia, è ancora sotto shock, o che ne so.  
È strano dal primo giorno in cui l’ho visto e continua ad esserlo.  
Che faccio, gli chiedo il nome? Di solito non lo do e non lo chiedo. Ma di solito non bacio.  
Mi giro sul fianco e lo guardo per chiedergli se non altro chi diavolo è, ma lui si alza subito, come spaventato, non saprei.  
Lo guardo aggrottato. È arrabbiato? Mi sembra come quando mi ha abbordato stasera. Strano, diverso dalle altre volte.  
Con movimenti bruschi si riveste senza allacciarsi bene la camicia, rimane tutto sdrucito ed è ancora più bello. Mi mordo il labbro mentre la delusione comincia a farsi strada bruciante.  
Non farlo.  
Ma non dico nulla.  
Lui si gira poi verso di me, le mani in tasca dell’impermeabile.  
Non farlo.  
Tira fuori i soldi che gli avevo detto all’inizio e li fa cadere sul comodino vicino alle mie cose.  
Per la prima volta da quando faccio questo lavoro, lo odio. Odio questo lavoro. Odio quei soldi. Odio questa situazione di merda. Fino ad ora odiavo solo me stesso, non mi interessava.  
Ma ora è diverso. È diverso dall’inizio.  
Cosa mi ha fatto?  
\- Non li voglio, prenditeli! - Dico senza nemmeno toccarli, senza muovermi o girarmi. Lui però non lo fa.  
\- È questo il tuo lavoro. È giusto che ti pago. -  
\- Ma è stato bello. - Dico stupidamente, cercando di non far sentire quanto mi brucia.  
\- Tutte le volte che è bello lo fai gratis? - Dovrebbe essere così.  
\- Non è bello molto spesso… - Ma non è una risposta. Lui indica i soldi e va verso la porta, amaro, distante anni luce, disapprova, mi guarda dall’alto, amaro, arrabbiato. Gelido.  
\- È il lavoro che ti sei scelto. Fai sesso per soldi. Abbiamo fatto sesso. Ti pago. Se la vista di quei soldi ti brucia, smetti di farlo. È tua la scelta. - Con questo se ne va, senza dirmi chi è e che diavolo fa. Non il nome. Non un indizio per ritrovarlo. E se non volesse più farsi vivo?  
Poi le domande mi tormentano mentre mi alzo a sedere e guardo quei soldi infastidito, mentre mi bruciano sempre più.  
E se non lo rivedo?  
Perché è venuto a scopare? Non voleva, non gli piace questo lavoro, non lo capisce. Però è vento e mi ha scopato.  
E poi mi ha pagato.  
Come tutti gli altri. Come se fosse uno fra tanti.  
Come se fosse un marchio d’umiliazione.  
Prendo i soldo con uno scatto e li lancio contro la porta, volano via e si spargono, poi scuoto la testa duro, rigido, la mascella contratta, lotto contro questa voglia stupida di piangere.  
Brucia. L’umiliazione? Sì, certo, ma non solo.  
Mi alzo e vado al bagno, mi butto sotto la doccia.  
Mi brucia che prima mi ha colpito e poi mi ha affondato.  
Mi guardava in un modo che non ho dimenticato, ha osato chiedermi perché faccio questo schifo. E poi me lo ha fatto fare. Come tutti gli altri.  
Prima ha fatto quello diverso, e poi si è abbassato al loro livello.  
Ed io, coglione, gliel’ho lasciato fare.  
Solo per avere la scopata più bella della mia vita.  
O forse solo per illudermi. Che fosse davvero diverso, per una volta.  
Ma vaffanculo, non lo meriterei comunque.  
Perciò al diavolo. É meglio così. 


	2. Il paradiso all'improvviso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dopo che Castiel si è deciso a fare sesso con Dean, vediamo cosa succede la sera dopo. Farà finta di nulla? Tornerà? Ne vorrà ancora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La seconda parte non sarà l'ultima, ci sarà una terza, prossima settimana, credo... vediamo quando riesco a metterla... perchè pensavo che la fic fosse meno lunga, invece è meglio dividerla in un'altra parte ancora.

PARTE SECONDA: IL PARADISO ALL’IMPROVVISO

  
Tutte le mie buone intenzioni crollano quando la sera dopo lo rivedo al bar, seduto al bancone dove di solito vado io, Sam mi lancia uno sguardo eloquente come per dire ‘che è successo?’ ed io scuoto la testa perché non ne ho idea.   
Ci ha visto andare via insieme ed ora lui è qua come se mi aspettasse, ma abbiamo delle facce strane.   
Poi mi ricordo che siamo una puttana ed un cliente. Ho clienti abituali, ma non tiro contro la porta i loro soldi e soprattutto non ho orgasmi. Può essere più o meno piacevole, ma ieri notte io ho goduto sinceramente.   
Mi avvicino al banco non sapendo cosa farà e come comportarmi, faccio finta di nulla. Batto la mano sul piano, mi siedo sullo sgabello e gracchio a Sam di darmi una birra. Lui me la dà e mi chiede come va, rispondo che è ancora da vedere, scherzando come al solito.   
Poi mi giro verso quel tipo che non so come si chiama, come se lo notassi solo ora. Prendo la birra di Sam e visto che anche lui mi guarda, faccio un brindisi a lui con tanto di occhiolino, poi bevo. Come se non fosse mai successo nulla e lo stessi abbordando per la prima volta.   
Lui si raddrizza sullo sgabello e mi fissa penetrante, cercando di capire il mio comportamento spavaldo che finge indifferenza.   
Scherzo. Gioco. Faccio il buffone. Poi la prima cosa che si degna di dire è:   
\- Stanza 211? - Cioè lo vuole rifare?   
Da niente a sempre? Cosa sta succedendo?  
Lo apprezza parecchio il mio lavoro per essere uno che lo odia…   
Rimango ebete e smetto di scherzare, non so, ha qualcosa dietro quello sguardo impassibile e freddo. Qualcosa di intenso, come un messaggio.   
Rimango imbambolato e annuisco, poi lui si alza e mi precede. Io guardo Sam, perplesso come me.   
Ci stringiamo nelle spalle e finisco la birra fingendo che anche se strano, è comunque un cliente come tanti.  
Già, come tanti.   
Col cazzo.  
Forse vuole parlare, scusarsi per… ma poi per cosa? Per avermi trattato come volevo?   
Sospiro.   
Che sciocchezze!  
  
Non parliamo, ci limitiamo a guardarci, a mangiarci con gli occhi. Ci lecchiamo le labbra, ce le mordiamo per poi, una volta nudi uno davanti all’altro, finire per avventarci sui nostri corpi, voracemente.   
È come una fame insaziabile.   
Ieri è stato molto aggressivo, molto più di quello che avrei mai immaginato, come se fosse arrabbiato col mondo intero.   
Oggi è più passionale. Oggi se la gode di più.   
Fa suo il mio corpo, ogni centimetro lo lecca, lo tocca, lo esplora, vede quello che mi piace e si concentra.   
Lui mi sta dando piacere. È lui che lo dà a me. È come se il mio piacere fosse il suo.   
Non è mai capitato, i clienti vengono per godere, devo essere io a fare a loro tutto quel che gli procura piacere, non interessa a nessuno della puttana. Se io godo o no non ha la minima importanza.   
Oggi lui mi fa di tutto con la sua bocca e le sue mani.   
Sul mio inguine, dietro di me. Dentro di me. Trova punti erogeni che nemmeno sapevo di avere.   
Mi lascia sull’orlo dell’orgasmo un paio di volte, come se fosse un esperto. Forse è più portato di quel che sembrava, magari impara in fretta.   
Oppure ha avuto orgasmi a sufficienza anche da solo ed ha capito che se li tiene in sospeso, poi quando liberi la bomba è qualcosa di incredibile.   
Alla fine mi fa venire.   
Alla fine me lo concede e per me è qualcosa di sconvolgente. Il piacere mi vibra in ogni particella del mio essere, ogni molecola trema.   
Non connetto per un bel po’, fino a che noto che sono sporco sulla pancia e lui guardando le mie macchie bianche, si eccita e mi solleva le gambe, le appoggia sulle sue spalle, tira un po’ su il mio bacino come gli va comodo, mi prende, entra e mi fa suo.  
Sono la sua merce.   
Lo sono ora.  
Lo sarò le altre notti.   
Per quel che mi riguarda potrei esserlo sempre.   
Sono nella pace più incredibile dei sensi quando entra, sento meno male di sempre, non sento anzi nulla.   
Solo lui dentro di me. E poi la sua voce bassa e roca che gode. Apro gli occhi e lo vedo.   
Il suo viso abbandonato al piacere, la testa all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi.   
Ed il mondo sparisce anche per lui quando mi viene dentro.   
Merda, non ho nemmeno visto se si è messo il preservativo, ieri aveva l’aria di non sapere nemmeno che cos’era!   
Si sarà visto dei porno per diventare così bravo?   
O forse la scopata è nel DNA di un uomo, nel suo in particolare.   
Si tende tutto come un fascio di nervi, lo guardo mentre gode alla grande e dopo un po’ si riprende ed esce.   
Vedo che si toglie il preservativo pieno del suo piacere e mi mordo il labbro malizioso, divertito. È impacciato con quella roba in mano e, come ieri, la fa cadere per terra.   
Io mi lascio steso supino, le braccia alte sopra la testa, le gambe una piegata, l’altra lunga. Ansimo ancora, siamo sudati ed ebeti. Io lo sono.  
E soddisfatto.   
Fottutamente soddisfatto. Molto più di ieri.   
Chissà se anche oggi mi tratta come una puttana.   
Non finisco di dirlo che si alza e va nel piccolo bagno dove si sciacqua velocemente.   
Io lo guardo con il bruciore che sale da dentro, furiosamente doloroso.   
Stringo il lenzuolo e mi sforzo come un matto per non mostrare questa fitta che mi procura essere trattato da puttana da lui.   
\- Eppure non sembrava stessi scopando una puttana! - Ringhio irascibile. Lui dal bagno aperto mi lancia un’occhiata veloce, è di nuovo rigido e composto, però è nudo ed ha un bel corpo considerando che probabilmente è un dono di madre natura e non è costruito da palestra e dieta.   
\- Se ti secca essere una puttana smetti di esserlo! - A questo discorso mi irrito e mi alzo, vado da lui e apro la doccia per farmene una velocemente. Lui ha semplicemente infilato il suo cazzo, vestito per di più, nel mio buco. Io ho fatto un festino con la mia crema speciale e sono così sporco che se non mi tolgo questa puzza di sesso… poi rischio un altro orgasmo dopo!  
Lui mi fissa chiudendo il rubinetto del lavandino, rimane fermo a guardarmi, dallo specchio noto che abbassa gli occhi sul mio inguine. Ridacchio e scuoto la testa malizioso e divertito.   
\- Vorrei proprio sapere chi cazzo ti credi di essere per entrare nella mia vita e dirmi come devo vivere! - Dico duro. Non lo guardo mentre entro nella doccia. Lui non risponde, esce, vedo che si veste e mi lascia i soldi sul letto.   
Quei soldi li sto odiando. Maledetto stronzo.   
Mi scopa come una persona e mi paga come una puttana.   
Però di che mi lamento?  
Sono io che lo voglio. È la mia scelta.   
  
  
Mi stringe i fianchi, le sue mani sono molto più decise.   
Così come il suo primo colpo. È dentro subito.   
Non è più incerto. Sa esattamente come si fa.   
Non va per il sottile.   
Una spinta ed è dentro, una seconda e comincia a muoversi. Va sempre più veloce, ben presto aumenta il ritmo e quando lo fa io mi inarco, spingo le mani sul letto e a carponi davanti a lui, gli vado incontro ad ogni spinta che diventa sempre più impetuosa. Ogni colpo è un rumore di corpi che si scontrano. Il rumore della scopata.   
I gemiti riempiono l’aria. Il mondo sparisce. Sparisce letteralmente. Di nuovo. E questa volta vengo di nuovo con lui dentro di me. Questa posizione mi uccide.   
Questa volta si concede qualche minuto steso sul letto accanto a me, ha il fiatone, è più difficile, vero? Molto più difficile.   
Lo guardo malizioso, ha sempre un’aria un po’ da pesce fuor d’acqua, non sorride mai, è sempre serio, rigido. Però come mi scopa, porca puttana!   
Gira il volto, mi guarda serio, non dice nulla e non lo faccio nemmeno io.   
Non ha importanza.   
Sorrido io, sempre ironico, sempre il mio mezzo sorriso, non un sorriso vero. Lui accenna ad uno, una specie, qualcosa che ci va vicino.   
Ma poi silenziosamente si alza, si ripulisce, mi paga e se ne va.   
Non so come si chiama, non so chi è, che lavoro fa e perché era qui quel giorno, cosa cercava nella zona delle puttane?   
E poi perché continua a scoparmi se non mi fa più i suoi sermoni?   
Non deve importarmene, è un cliente e basta. Il cliente più abituale che abbia mai avuto.   
Che ogni maledetta volta mi fa venire. Ogni. Volta.   
  
  
\- Sei un prete? - Chiedo la sera dopo. Non volevo conversare, ma non se ne va subito, dopo aver rifiatato a letto, resta ancora un po’ con me. Lui mi guarda sorpreso e finalmente è un’espressione!  
Rido e lui è ancor più sorpreso.   
L’arrabbiatura e la delusione sono passate, mi sono abituato. È il mio cliente preferito ed ho mille orgasmi, ma è comunque un cliente. È la mia vita.   
\- Perché? - Chiede stranamente, rimanendo sempre steso.   
\- Sembri un prete. Dai discorsi che facevi… -   
\- Non ho mai citato Dio. - Argomentazioni estremamente logiche. Ci penso meglio a quella notte, quando abbiamo litigato, mi metto sul fianco e comincio a giocare col suo capezzolo. Non sono coccole, sto solo giocando col suo capezzolo. Lui mi lascia fare, un braccio piegato dietro la nuca. Mi guarda col suo solito modo composto, che scruta per capire.   
\- Sembravi uno che non doveva proprio stare lì. Non hai mai avuto orgasmi prima di quella notte, no? - Cerco gli indizi e lui alla fine lo ammette.   
\- Ero vergine. - Sorrido vittorioso.   
\- Allora sei un prete! - Lui scuote la testa.   
\- Ho lasciato i voti. - Lo ammette. Per un momento mi sembra di esplodere di felicità per aver scoperto qualcosa di lui. Stiamo parlando e non come una puttana ed il suo cliente. Perché puttana e cliente non parlano.   
\- Quindi eri un prete! Hai perso la fede? Cos’è, hai capito che non scopare è una stronzata? Puoi diventare protestante, no? - È una logica inoppugnabile anche la mia.   
\- Riconduci tutto al sesso? - Che domande!  
\- Certo, scopo per vivere! - Rispondo schietto. Lui scuote la testa, alza gli occhi in alto e torna a guardarmi. Penso che sia una piccola luce di divertimento, quella che vedo nei suoi occhi blu. Piccola ma meravigliosa. Credo che abbia un sorriso splendido. Chissà se riesco a farlo ridere.   
\- Ho avuto una crisi di fede. O meglio… - Ci pensa e distoglie lo sguardo dal mio. La mia mano sul suo petto risale a giocare con la sua clavicola. - Non mi sono più trovato in accordo con la visione e le regole della Chiesa Cattolica. - Ci rifletto quattro nano secondi, e per me sono anche troppi.   
\- Perché voi preti cattolici non potete scopare! - Lui sospira paziente.   
\- Non era una questione di sesso! -   
\- Ma la prima cosa che hai fatto è stata cercare il sesso! -   
Lui allora mi guarda di nuovo, sta zitto e pensa a cosa dirmi. Il mio dito risale sulla sua bocca, così bella e ben disegnata. Gliela tocco. Mi sento un idiota. Un idiota emozionato.  
\- Mi credi se ti dico che ero lì per caso e quando ho capito che posto era, stavo per andarmene? - Rido.   
\- No, non ti credo! -   
\- Perché dovrei conoscere i posti del sesso a pagamento? - La sua logica vince sulla mia.   
\- Perché avevi voglia di scopare dopo una vita di privazioni e ti sei informato! - Ci scherzo su, ma lui non mi prende sul serio.   
Continuo a toccargli il viso. Continua a lasciarsi fare.   
\- Stavo per andarmene quando ti ho visto. - Smetto di respirare, non so cosa dire. Mi dirà cosa ha visto in me? Cosa gli è scattato? Perché mi ha tormentato?   
Lascia tutto in sospeso per un tempo infinito, guarda il soffitto, tolgo la mano perché voglio sapere il resto.   
Sto per arrendermi e chiederglielo, quando si gira e, sorprendentemente, mi sorride. Mi sorride davvero e per la prima volta.   
È un sorriso sconvolgente, di una bellezza disarmante ed ecco cosa vedevo in lui che mi ha attirato come una calamita.   
Il pezzo di paradiso che è rimasto con lui. Forse lo ha lasciato per una crisi di fede, però se ne è portato via un po’. E non sono i suoi occhi scrutatori. È il suo sorriso.   
Rimango ebete, come un autentico coglione, la mano sospesa nell’aria e lo fisso incapace di ricambiare.   
\- Sai, non ho idea del perché ti ho tormentato. Né perché continuo. È solo che non sono riuscito a farne a meno. Sciocco, vero? - La sua ingenuità mi colpisce dopo il suo sorriso e scuoto la testa mentre la mano torna sulle sue labbra. Le tocco sperando di poterle fare mie. Lui si spegne un po’, mi guarda per capire se lo vedo come uno sciocco, ma questa volta sono io quello serio che non sorride.   
Silenzioso faccio quello che non dovrei, che va contro le regole di questo lavoro, quello che ho fatto la prima notte con lui.   
Mi protendo su di lui, mi sollevo sul gomito e sfioro le labbra con le mie. Lui sorpreso smette di sorridere e di respirare, rimane lì in attesa, schiuso per me. E così eccomi che mi intreccio a lui, ecco la mia lingua che esce, ecco la sua che mi viene incontro. Ecco questo bacio lento, cercato, erotico e dolce al tempo stesso.   
Mi sta sconvolgendo.   
Cosa mi sta facendo? Come osa farmi desiderare una vita diversa da questa? Una vita dove forse potrei essere felice, una vita normale, una vita che non merito?   
La sua mano sulla mia nuca, scivola lenta e dolcemente, salgo su di lui e stiamo a baciarci per questo tempo infinito. Infinito. Meraviglioso.   
Mio Dio, cosa mi hai fatto, brutto stronzo che non so come ti chiami?  
Come ci si può prendere così da uno sconosciuto?  
Non esistono i colpi di fulmine ed il destino, cazzo. No.  
O sì?  
Esiste?  
So solo che starei tutta la notte a baciarlo e che non devo.  
E che se oggi mi pagasse, poi finirei per prendere la macchina e non tornare più qua. Perché non potrei sopportare di essere la sua puttana.   
Cos’è questa cosa? Cos’è?  
L’anima? Il cuore? Cos’è?  
Maledetti occhi, maledetto sorriso.   
Maledetto tu, chiunque tu sia!   
  
Le sue dita allacciano meticolosamente i bottoni della camicia che però non si sistema sotto i pantaloni, i primi li lascia aperti, si mette la cravatta che annoda alla buona, la lascia molla intorno al collo. Chissà perché si veste così.   
Faccio un sorrisino nella speranza che non mi paghi.  
Se mi paga cosa faccio?  
Non li voglio i suoi soldi.   
\- Perché non ti vesti bene? In convento non ti hanno insegnato a vestirti? - Chiedo ironico. Lui mi guarda serio e concentrato sul nodo della cravatta che fa malissimo.   
\- Non vivevo in convento. - Ma che risposta da boy scout!   
Alzo gli occhi e rido rotolando sul letto, sono nudo ed intendo rimanerci ancora un po’.   
\- E dove vivevi? -   
\- Nella canonica della chiesa. - Sempre risposte logiche, credo che non abbia il senso dell’umorismo.   
Si prende il soprabito beige e se lo infila, io così allungo la mano fuori dal letto e glielo prendo tirandolo pigramente.   
\- Ed ora? - Chiedo lascivo. Lui mi guarda dall’alto, serio, sposta solo gli occhi, non muove tutta la testa. Fa sempre così.   
\- In un appartamento. - Alla sua risposta geniale schiaccio il viso contro il letto e tiro di più il lembo del suo impermeabile.   
\- Ma sei autistico o cosa? - Sono risposte tipiche di uno che con la testa non c’è molto. Forse ha sviluppato solo la sua logica. Uno così era un prete? Mi stupisce che non abbia avuto molto prima la crisi di fede!  
\- Non capisco. - Risponde sempre più freddo e piatto ed io rido più forte, dimenticandomi cosa siamo, chi siamo e soprattutto cosa dovrei fare.   
Per un momento siamo solo due ragazzi che si divertono.   
Ed è incredibilmente bello.   
\- Ma come vivi? - Domanda retorica.   
\- Beh, adesso ho la liquidazione da prete, però sto cercando lavoro. Penso che andrò in un supermercato o qualcosa di simile. Da qualche parte devo iniziare. - Liquidazione da prete. Sospiro sempre ridendo, mi tiro su a sedere lasciando il suo impermeabile. Le gambe rivolte verso di lui, aperte. Distoglie lo sguardo rigido dalla mia erezione libera.   
\- Non so come fai ad essere vero e soprattutto a vivere. Sembri incapace di cavartela da solo. Come hai fatto fino ad ora? Non puoi essere così… aspetta un momento! - Poi realizzo. Uno come lui non guida, non può avere una macchina.   
\- Ma hai una camera in questo posto? - Poi scuoto la testa. - No, non qua, ma qua vicino. Una pensione, cosa sarà? Se non sai nemmeno da dove cominciare a vestirti… ma i preti sono assistiti in tutto? - Una serie di domande che non dovrebbero esserci, non dovrei interessarmi per nulla. Chiaramente lui non mi lascia uno spiraglio, mi guarda senza capire perché tutte queste domande. Ma non risponde.   
\- Ok, lascia stare, non serve. Sto sconfinando. - E qua lui si ricorda di cosa siamo. Se ne era dimenticato. Entrambi ce ne eravamo dimenticati. Oh, dannazione.   
Le mani in tasca a cercare i soldi della chiesa con cui mi paga. È impossibile da crederci.   
Scuoto la testa e istintivamente metto le mani avanti fermandolo.   
\- Lascia, non li voglio. -   
\- Perché sono soldi della chiesa? - La sua domanda logica mi sconvolge, mi ha letto nel pensiero?   
Mi gratto la nuca e mi stringo nelle spalle guardando intorno.   
\- Sì, no, beh…. anche… ma soprattutto… - Esito, lui sta fermo coi soldi in mano. Potrei dire che non so quanti ne avrà se non lavora e dubito che sia in grado di lavorare uno così. Però alla fine mi alzo in piedi davanti a lui, serio lo guardo e gli sistemo i bottoni della camicia che gli allaccio per bene, rifaccio il nodo della cravatta con movimenti lenti, gliela tiro.   
\- Ma soprattutto perché una puttana non dovrebbe avere orgasmi coi clienti. - Mi guarda perso, corrucciato, senza capire. - Se li abbiamo significa che è stato bello. E le puttane non scopano per piacere. Scopano per soldi. - Lui è ancora perso dietro un ragionamento troppo contorto per lui, forse non ha nemmeno senso.   
Avvicino il viso al suo, le mani sul colletto del suo impermeabile.  
\- È troppo bello scopare con te, è un piacere. Non è un lavoro. Non voglio che mi paghi più. - Lui scuote la teste e infila i soldi fra i nostri corpi vicini.   
\- Ma è il tuo lavoro, quello che hai scelto di fare. - Insiste su questo punto e vorrei mandarlo a cagare, ma vorrei avere un bel ricordo di lui, alla fine di tutto. Perché sarebbe l’unico da quando sono nato, forse. O quasi.   
\- Però l’ho fatto male. E se lavori male, niente paga. - Me lo rigiro come un malato di mente, quasi. Lui mi guarda intensamente per capire dove sta la fregatura, così sorrido e lo bacio di nuovo. Turbato. Meravigliato.   
Mi ricambia e le nostre lingue intrecciate sono un bel ricordo.   
Lo saranno sempre, penso.   
A pochi centimetri da lui, mormora:   
\- Hai lavorato benissimo. - roco senza toccarmi.   
Sorrido.   
\- Grazie. Ma sono troppo coinvolto, ormai. Non posso accettare i tuoi soldi. Non li voglio. - Lui insiste e questa volta lo fa prendendomi per un fianco. Sussulto al contatto.   
\- Non capisco perché. - È proprio di coccio. Ora sto per dargli una testata. Esasperato scuoto la testa e alzo gli occhi al cielo, poi torno a guardarlo e i suoi occhi blu limpidi mi danno la forza per rispondere.   
\- Perché non voglio essere la tua puttana. - Sta un attimo in silenzio, colpito. Elabora la mia risposta. Non so quanto ci metterà a capire cosa ho detto, forse ha qualche problema sul serio.   
\- Quindi non possiamo più stare insieme? - Non dice ‘scopare’ e mi fa sorridere. Gli metto la mano sulla guancia liscia, carezzo dolcemente. Come non ho mai fatto in vita mia.   
\- Certo che possiamo. Solo gratis. -   
\- Sesso gratis? E cos’è? - Lo guardo cercando di capire quanto ci sia o ci faccia. Poi rispondo ancora, piano, sempre vicino come sono.   
\- Quando ti piace. -   
A questa risposta sembra soddisfatto. È lui a mettermi una mano sulla guancia, mette via i soldi finalmente e sorride dolcemente, come prima, ma meno radioso. È un sorriso splendido comunque, il paradiso torna a scaldarmi, sconvolgermi.   
\- Allora non dovevo pagarti nemmeno le altre. - Peccato che la prima volta ho cercato di dirtelo, brutto stronzo!   
Sto per insultarlo, quando mi sfiora le labbra con le sue, come se volesse provare. Rimango senza respiro alla sua delicatezza.   
\- Volevo solo capire. Capire te, perché lo fai, come ci riesci. Volevo solo capirti. E ho pensato che questo fosse l’unico modo. Buttarmi nel tuo mondo. - Aggrottato lo fisso shoccato.   
\- E cosa hai capito? - Chiedo sulla sua bocca, respirandolo, toccandolo ancora nudo davanti a lui.   
Lui a questo punto sorride. Sorride di nuovo, aperto, splendido, paradiso.   
Mi stanno per cedere le ginocchia.   
\- Non ne ho idea. - Rimango stordito a guardarlo, incredulo che l’abbia detto. - Solo che non riesco a fare a meno di tornare qua da te ogni notte. Non so cosa significhi. -   
Lo guardo con aria un po’ rassegnata, un po’ decisa.  
\- Beh, amico. Siamo in due. Ma chi se ne frega! - Gli circondo il collo con le braccia e lo stringo a me, torno a baciarlo mentre lascio volontariamente che le cose mi sfuggano di mano.   
\- Ci vediamo domani? - Annuisce senza capire che senso abbia quello che stiamo facendo. Come ha ragione.   
Come ha ragione.   
Non ha il minimo senso, solo che ho paura di non poter avere altro che questo e non potrei più fare a meno di lui ora. Anche se sono solo incontri notturni e scopate.   
Questa cosa non porterà a nulla, a meno che non mi decida davvero a cambiare vita una volta per tutte.   
Se ne va dopo un sorriso dolcissimo, impacciato.   
Me lo merito? 


	3. Il perdono lo devi chiedere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose non possono andare avanti così per sempre. Loro non sono una vera coppia e Dean non è ancora libero dalle proprie catene e a ricordarglielo arriva qualcuno che, brutalmente, gli riapre gli occhi.   
> Ma cosa si deve fare per cambiare pagine? Forse il misterioso strano uomo lo può aiutare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci nel finale. Inizialmente non dovevano esserci approfondimenti di alcun genere, doveva essere molto breve e volevo lasciare tutto all'immaginazione, ma poi mi son messa a scrivere ed ho accennato dei retroscena che leggerete. Non sono comunque stata molto specifica di proposito. Spero che alla fine la fic sia piaciuta e ringrazio chi ha letto e commentato e se volete sapere se scrivo ancora Destiel, o cos'altro combino, ho la mia pagina su fb: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ . Buona lettura. Baci Akane

PARTE TERZA: IL PERDONO LO DEVI CHIEDERE

  


  
Che avessi trascurato qualche cliente me ne ero accorto ma onestamente non pensavo che fosse un vero problema.   
Fino ad oggi.  
Appena arrivo, uno di quelli che mi preferisce mi assale subito, è ubriaco. È anche il peggiore fra i miei clienti più fissi.   
Però so gestirli, so anche difendermi, non è certo questo un problema.   
Questo è grosso e mi ha detto d’avere una palestra di boxe, ha l’aria da ex pugile. Ma penso di potercela fare, bastano quattro moine, una bella scopata e lo faccio contento.   
Sorriso da schiaffi, battute sempre pronte e me la cavo. Vado via con lui con Sam che mi lancia uno sguardo preoccupato. Lui è sempre preoccupato.   
Sorrido e gli faccio l’occhiolino.  
Uscendo, il mio prete preferito entra e mi guarda incerto e dubbioso, ha subito l’istinto di chi capisce al volo che qualcosa non va. Io lo guardo di sfuggita, il mio cliente non se ne è accorto.   
Gli indico di aspettarmi che dopo sono suo.   
Lo vedo andare al bar, vedo Sam che gli spiega. E per un momento sono geloso. Che idiota che sono. Mica è lui quello che sta andando in una camera a trombare con un altro.   
  
Inizia con una scopata più forte delle altre. Tecnicamente sarebbe una violenza se io non fossi più accondiscendente che posso, perché so che in questi casi fa meno male se si lascia fare.   
Lui è furioso, ha visto che vado sempre con quel tipo strano, comincia a dire cose assurde: che sono una puttana e che devo andare con tutti e che non posso trascurare qualcuno, che se mi piace uno devo cambiare lavoro o vederlo di giorno, non di notte.   
Io scherzo cercando di rabbonirlo, ma poi alla fine mi spinge contro il muro, mi preme la faccia con una delle sue manone gigantesche e mi scopa da dietro senza nemmeno spogliarmi.   
Non si lubrifica, non si mette il preservativo. Spero solo che non abbia qualche fottuta malattia. Porca puttana, sembra che mi squarci!  
Cerco di isolarmi, di pensare ad altro e mi viene in mente lui. Non è mai stato così violento nemmeno all’inizio, quando era arrabbiato.   
Lui deve essere costituzionalmente incapace di essere davvero violento.   
Il suo bel viso impacciato, fuori dal mondo, mi dà un po’ di tregua mentale.   
La dolcezza delle volte successive. Le rivelazioni di ieri.  
Ex prete. Solo io potevo prendermi da un ex prete. Forse sono preso proprio per questo, se era uno qualunque non me lo cagavo. Ho percepito quel suo antefatto, ce l’aveva nei modi.   
Ma poi il suo sguardo penetrante fa capolino. No, è stato il modo in cui mi squarciava l’anima coi suoi occhi.   
E ripenso al suo sorriso.   
E che vogliamo dire del paradiso che mi ha mostrato?   
Quanti segreti, quante rivelazioni, quante cose incredibili nasconde quell’uomo?   
Ma me lo merito?  
O forse merito questo qua che mi violenta perché sono sparito per un paio di notti?   
Il dolore è troppo intenso tanto che ad un certo punto non riesco più a far finta di nulla e mi lamento.  
\- Che ne dici di fare un po’ più piano? - Chiedo ironico.   
Credo che aspettasse solo una scusa.   
Esce, mi gira e comincia a picchiarmi.   
\- Così è meglio? - Non capisco, non capisco perché lo faccia. Il collegamento fra una scopata con una puttana ed il picchiare non lo trovo. Non capisco.   
E mentre non capisco, realizzo che anche se so difendermi, lui deve essere davvero un ex pugile o qualcosa del genere.   
Non riesco a schivare o rispondere, due pugni e perdo il contatto con la realtà, ma mentre scivolo da qualche altra parte, mi sembra di essere diventato un pungiball.   
Era questo che volevo quando ho iniziato a fare questo lavoro?  
Forse sì. Ma adesso non mi sembra più che sia questo. Adesso spero solo di rivedere quel pezzo di paradiso che ho visto ieri notte.   
  
Riprendo conoscenza in un comodo letto sconosciuto. Sconosciuta è anche la stanza, l’odore di disinfettante e pulito e questo rumore piccolo ma costante.   
Realizzo che è il mio battito.   
E realizzo che sono tutto intorpidito e rincoglionito, non riesco a fare mente locale e mettere a fuoco nulla. Ci impiego molto, alla fine riesco ad imprecare.   
Una mano mi stringe la mia. È la prima sensazione fisica effettiva che sento.   
Stringo di rimando. È un tocco gentile. Lo riconosco. Non può che essere la stessa mano che mi ha accarezzato le altre notti, dolcemente.   
Giro gli occhi e mi rendo conto di essere in ospedale, bloccato e con la faccia gonfia. Ho il torace stretto in bende rigide e un occhio che non si apre proprio.   
Provo a parlare ma anche la mia bocca non è in ottime condizioni, i punti mi tirano.   
Mi hanno imbottito di morfina, sarebbe anche piacevole se non sentissi comunque dolore mano a mano che riprendo coscienza.   
\- Ehi… - Mormoro al mio ex prete preferito. Lo chiamerò angelo, svegliarsi con la sua mano ed i suoi occhi blu penetranti, gentili per la prima volta.   
Allora sa anche essere tenero, se vuole.   
Vorrei sorridere, ma poi ricordo cosa è successo, mi hanno picchiato perché sono una puttana che per un momento si è illusa di non doverlo più essere.   
L’umiliazione. Il bruciore interiore. La vergogna mi investe.   
Il senso di colpa torna. Per un momento avevo dimenticato.  
Avevo dimenticato perché mi sono scelto questa vita.  
Avevo dimenticato mio padre.  
Avevo dimenticato la persona orribile che sono, che non merita una vita felice.   
Il destino mi ha ricordato chi sono.   
Sono solo un idiota.   
Un idiota e basta.   
Niente altro che una puttana.   
Giro la testa dall’altra parte, non reggendo più il suo sguardo pulito, mentre una lacrima scende sulla guancia.   
\- Ti prego, non guardarmi, non venire più, lasciami in pace. - Lui rimane lì, tolgo la mano dalla sua, ma lui la riprende e si china per guardarmi, non riesco a girare molto la testa, sono bloccato.   
\- Cosa stai dicendo? -   
\- Mi hai fatto scordare chi sono e che vita faccio. Ma è questa la mia realtà. Lasciami in pace, non siamo dello stesso universo. Lasciami. Vattene. -   
\- Ti ha spaventato, lo capisco, ma spetta a te uscirne. Cambia città, cambia lavoro, smettila con questa vita. Spetta solo a te. Non farti schiacciare. Qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto, nessuno ha il diritto di farti questo. Nemmeno tu lo hai. - Ma scuoto la testa mentre continuo a piangere, con l’immagine della mia famiglia  morta per colpa mia. L’unico sopravvissuto. L’unico.   
E loro, morti tutti per colpa mia. Non merito una vita normale e felice. E nemmeno la morte, perché la morte è comoda e facile e bella, non soffri più.   
  
Quando se ne va, una parte di me muore.  
Di nuovo.  
O per lo meno mi sento più vuoto di prima, ma forse è così che ero prima che entrasse nella mia vita.  
Cosa c'è in lui che mi ha preso tanto?  
Di bei tipi ne ho incontrati, clienti gentili ed interessanti.  
Lui è stato diverso.  
Lui... Si è interessato a me. Voleva capire me.   
E poi mi ha fregato quel pezzo di cielo che mi ha mostrato, il paradiso.  
I demoni ne sono attratti, cercano il paradiso. Ma forse cercano la redenzione. In lui c'è la pace e la purezza che vorrei per me.  
Credo sia questo.  
Ma la mia famiglia è morta per colpa mia e non merito una vita serena e felice, se non fosse per me, loro sarebbero ancora vivi. Merito una punizione che duri per sempre, perché mi odio, quando sono da solo, mi odio quando mi guardo allo specchio.  
Mi odio sempre.  
  
Non l'ho più visto, non so proprio se davvero si sia arreso o cosa.  
Mi manca da morire, ma so che è meglio così.  
I lividi sono un po' più leggeri, è da molto che non lavoro ed è meglio che mi rimetta in pista.  
È la prima volta che mi mandano all'ospedale. Mi chiedo chi mi abbia trovato.  
Quando entro nel bar, tremo come un coglione, sono così nervoso che sto per vomitare. Arrivo al bancone, Sam mi vede e sorride felice, mi tende la mano, ce la stringiamo alla nostra maniera.  
Un po' va meglio.  
\- Ehi amico! Ci hai fatto preoccupare! - parla al plurale.  
\- È tornato? - io parlo del mio angelo, lui intende l'aggressore.  
Mi faccio mettere da bere e mi guardo intorno ossessivo. So che è meglio se non torna, ma spero di rivederlo lo stesso.  
\- Ogni sera come se fosse normale! - mi aggrotto capendo che parla dello stronzo ed io lo assecondo, forse è meglio far finta di nulla. Se capisce che mi importa del prete comincia a farmi il sermone anche lui.   
\- Chi mi ha trovato l’altra notte? - chiedo fingendo che tutto vada bene. La gente intorno mi infastidisce, non so se riuscirò a farmi toccare, sono stato ottimista.  
\- Indovina... - dice ridacchiando malizioso. Un'ondata di calore mi invade prepotente e sto stupidamente meglio. L'aria di chi è piacevolmente stupito.  
\- Mi aspettava? -   
\- Vedendo tornare l'altro ma non te, è andato a vedere alla tua camera. Poi è corso a chiamarmi perché non sapeva cosa fare. Non l'ho mai visto così agitato! -  
Non lo immagino nemmeno...  
Faccio un sorrisino ebete. Che coglione che sono.  
\- Ma è tornato qua? -  
\- Mi ha lasciato il suo numero per dirgli quando tornavi e come stavi. Pensavo fosse rimasto con te. Che è successo? - all'idea che lui sappia di me e torni, una bomba esplode.  
Non so nemmeno cosa sperare, cosa volere.  
\- E... E tu? - Sam si stinge nelle spalle.  
\- Gli ho sempre risposto. - sbuffo seccato.  
\- Ma tu a lui? Quindi ti scriveva? Cosa ti diceva? - comincio con le domande a raffica e lui rimane sorpreso.  
\- Sì mi scriveva... Mi chiedeva se eri tornato, ogni volta gli dicevo di no. -   
\- Ed ora? - chiedo col fiato sospeso, non avendo la minima idea di che cosa sperare...  
Sam mi mostra il suo telefono con gli sms indirizzati a lui.  
'È appena entrato. Sembra stia meglio.'  
Le parole di Sam all'indirizzo di... Lo ha scritto sotto il nome di 'stranger'. Ridacchio. Chissà che nome ha davvero!  
Quando realizzo che potrei rivederlo, mi sale uno stupido batticuore.   
\- Perché glielo hai detto? - Comincio a brontolare. Sam si stringe nelle spalle stupito.   
\- Pensavo che foste in buoni rapporti ormai… cosa mi sono perso? - Chiede senza capire. In questo un cliente mi saluta e mi chiede come sto.   
Al tocco sulla spalla scatto come una molla e mi giro immediatamente col pugno stretto. L’uomo alza le mani in segno di scusa ed io lo guardo agitato, ansioso, col fiatone, come se avessi corso. Cala il silenzio qua intorno a me e così sciolgo il pugno e mi strofino la mano sulla faccia, allucinato. Ecco come mi sento.   
Cazzo.   
\- Scusa, amico… forse non sto poi tanto bene… credo… credo che mi serva qualche giorno ancora… - Non è un mistero quello che mi è successo, l’hanno visto tutti che mi portavano via in ambulanza tutto pestato.   
\- Sì, forse è meglio. Magari è un po’ presto. - Dice calmo Sam facendo un cenno al cliente di andare via. L’altro annuisce e se ne va, io sospiro nervoso e scuoto la testa.   
\- Ho i nervi a fior di pelle. - Mugugno. Lui fa l’aria da ‘si vede’ ed io mi decido.   
\- Vado a casa, tornerò quando mi sento meglio. -   
Il problema è se riuscirò ancora a sentirmi meglio. Ho avuto clienti nervosi e violenti, ma li ho sempre gestiti bene e non sono mai finito pieno di sangue e all’ospedale.   
Credo che mi sono un po’ sopravvalutato con la mia capacità di recupero interiore.   
Quando sono fuori dal bar, una voce allegra e familiare mi raggiunge.   
\- Ehi, amico! - Alzo un sopracciglio.   
‘Amico?’  
Mi volto e appena vedo il suo viso mi paralizzo. L’ultima cosa che ho visto prima di perdere i sensi, prima di maledire me stesso per essere ancora vivo.   
Mi irrigidisco, stringo i pugni e guardo dentro, poi mi sento stupido. Andare a chiedere una mano a Sam? Proprio io?! Non diciamo sciocchezze!   
\- Che vuoi, il secondo round? Guarda che l’offerta speciale del colpisci senza prenderle indietro è scaduta quel giorno! Adesso se mi dai, ricambio! - Cerco di scherzare aggressivamente e lui sembra in via pacifica, alza le mani e ride. Ma è una risata finta.   
\- Veramente volevo scusarmi per aver esagerato! Ero un po’ ubriaco ed io ho la ciocca aggressiva? -   
\- ‘Esagerato?’ ‘Ciocca aggressiva?’ Dì pure che hai completamente perso il controllo! - Rispondo nervoso accusandolo. Quando mi sento debole e all’angolo aggredisco e divento violento, solo che in certi casi è peggio.   
Faccio per andare oltre, verso la mia macchina, ma lui mi segue.   
\- Andiamo, permettimi di scusarmi come si deve… -   
Non mi fermo, arrivo all’auto, traffico con le chiavi della mia vecchia impala, unico ricordo di mio padre.   
\- Scuse accettate, ma stasera ho bisogno di riposare, credevo di essere pronto a rimontare in sella, ma… -   
\- Avanti, ti pago il doppio… - Sento che tira fuori i soldi e me li infila nella tasca dei miei jeans aderenti, palpandomi per bene.   
Mi giro di scatto e gli tolgo la mano bruscamente.   
\- Ho detto no! - Dico deciso, sto perdendo io, il controllo, ora. Non mi piace sentirmi debole, odio sentirmi debole. E lui mi ha umiliato in quel modo. Non posso picchiare un cliente proprio qua, ma se non mi lascia in pace, lo farò!  
Sento l’adrenalina scorrere, mi sento elettrico e ben presto la voglia di colpirlo è insostenibile.   
Mi tolgo i suoi soldi dal culo e glieli spingo contro il petto, lui non li prende, così lascio e quelli cadono.   
\- Non serve essere così aggressivi! -   
Risponde seccato, io rido di scherno.   
\- Ah ah, davvero? E quando te l’ho detto io l’altra sera e tu mi hai usato come un pungiball? - Rispondo aggressivo e provocatorio. Lui però a questo punto mi spinge contro la mia macchina e mi si preme addosso.   
\- Ehi, ti ho chiesto scusa, cosa vuoi di più? - Dice ficcando la sua bocca contro il mio orecchio, provo un disgusto senza pari. Sto per vomitare, mi sento lo stomaco preso a pugni e sto per reagire, reagire male, reagire come meriterebbe. Non sono paralizzato dalla paura, sono aizzato dalla rabbia, una rabbia senza pari.   
Perché cazzo devo vivere a testa bassa e subire tutto? Certe cose le scelgo io, come fare la puttana, umiliarmi per espirare il mio senso di colpa. Però fare lo zerbino no! Non morirò sotto i pugni di qualche bastardo! Questo mai!  
Sto per respingerlo, ma improvvisamente mi sento libero, il peso del suo corpo massiccio non mi blocca più, giro la testa per vedere e lui è a terra poco distante, sopra c’è il mio angelo preferito, in piedi a cavalcioni, lo tiene per il colletto della maglia e lo picchia così tanto e così forte che stento a riconoscerlo  
Ha un gemello cattivo?   
Rimango senza parole, lo guardo, occhi spalancati, immobile.   
Lui lo sta picchiando, lo sta picchiando forte, così forte che forse io non avrei saputo fare.   
I suoi pugni sembrano ferro e si schiantano una, due, tre volte contro il suo viso fino a che lui non reagisce e rimane inerme lì.   
Sta per ucciderlo. Lo realizzo in un istante. Arrivo e lo prendo da dietro, tiro con tutte le mie forze che tornano a fluire in me. Lo sollevo e me lo tiro contro.   
\- Se lo tocchi di nuovo ti finisco!- Ringhia basso e furioso. I brividi mi attraversano, riesco anche ad eccitarmi. Nessuno ha mai fatto così per me e non solo. Nessun buono è mai diventato cattivo fino a questo punto. Solo per me.   
\- Ok, ha capito… ha capito… - Mormoro al suo orecchio, mentre continuo a tenerlo stretto fra le mie braccia.   
Ansima. Ansima furioso, sconvolto, forse non sa nemmeno che sono io che l’ho tirato via.   
\- Comunque sapevo difendermi! - Lui si scioglie, si gira e mi guarda corrucciato. I suoi occhi blu mi erano mancati come l’aria, quando rivedo il suo viso mi sento subito meglio, proprio come un coglione!  
\- Non sembrava! - Dice seccato. È seccato! Ha delle emozioni!  
Beh, le ho viste le sue emozioni, proprio un secondo fa. Ed erano tutte sconvolgenti.   
\- Tu… tu sei incredibile, sai? - Dico senza parole, ripensando per un secondo a quello che è appena successo. - Non sembravi nemmeno tu! Ed il modo in cui lo picchiavi… non sembravi mica un ex prete, sai? - Sono ancora un po’ sotto shock, ho mille sensazione che mi vorticano dentro, non capisco su quale devo concentrarmi.   
\- Che ti devo dire? Non ci si conosce finché non ci si mette alla prova. Finché non ti trovi in una certa situazione non ti conosci abbastanza, non sai fin dove puoi spingerti. - A questo mi fermo e mi aggrotto, siamo ad una distanza media, il tipo è svenuto per terra ma è vivo ed intorno a noi, per ora, nessun altro.  
Mi guarda in attesa mentre un flash mi attraversa.  
\- Hai lasciato i voti perché hai l’istinto di uccidere? - Lui a questo punto si aggrotta come se avessi bestemmiato.   
\- Cosa? No! -   
\- E allora perché? - Chiedo polemico allargando le braccia. Lui sospira e scrolla le spalle.   
\- È complicato. Comunque sono venuto per vedere come stavi. So che mi hai detto di uscire dalla tua vita, voglio rispettare la tua volontà. - Dice a questo punto freddo e scostante, tirandosi su bene l’impermeabile. - Però non farti più trattare così. Questo me lo devi promettere. - E c’è un’idea a questo punto.  
L’idea che da qui in poi non lo rivedrò davvero più. Perché sembra un addio, questo. Le raccomandazioni finali.   
Mi acciglio e lo guardo immobile, non riesco a muovere un muscolo.   
\- Davvero non ti vedrò più? Che farai, dove andrai? - Lui si stringe nelle spalle senza schiarirsi molto, rimane concentrato e serio, sempre così rigido.   
\- Non lo so, devo andare via da qua. O ogni sera tornerò qua per vederti. E tu non vuoi. Andrò via e cercherò qualcosa da fare. Il commesso in qualche negozio, probabilmente. Lontano da qua, dove nessuno può conoscermi. Per ricominciare. - Anche lui deve chiudere col passato e rimettersi in pista, deve rialzarsi. Un prete in crisi di fede che toglie i voti e si fa uno sconosciuto.   
Se ne innamora.  
Davvero, Dean? Sei tanto presuntuoso da pensare che sia innamorato di te?   
Sono sconvolto ed un’ondata bollente mi investe, mentre il corpo mi si intorpidisce tutto e non ho la capacità di muovere un muscolo.   
\- Quindi te ne vai sul serio… - Lo dico a me stesso per capirlo meglio, per poterlo accettare. Nemmeno una scopata di saluto?  
No aspetta, sono io che ho voluto. Se rimane, se lo vedo ancora mi farà venire voglia di cambiare vita, provare ad essere felice, ad avere un po’ di soddisfazioni. E non me lo merito, non sarebbe giusto.   
Devo ancora espiare le mie colpe, non posso chiudere e mettere via tutto come se non avessi mai fatto nulla.   
Ci guardiamo per qualche istante, il tipo comincia a svegliarsi e lamentarsi. Vorrei dirgli di venire via con me per parlarne meglio, ma parlare di cosa?   
Lo guardiamo distratti, poi il mio angelo qua davanti mi parla ancora, più fine di prima.   
\- Pensi davvero di poter continuare come prima, come niente? Prima non volevi saperne… - Ah, l’ha notato! Impreco.   
\- È… era solo troppo presto… starò bene… tornerò in sella… - Rimbrotto imbarazzato, grattandomi la nuca. Sorrido, ma mi sento un’ebete.   
Lui mi si avvicina.   
\- Devo andare. - Mi sento male. Mi sento dannatamente male.   
È come se l’unico treno rimasto stia partendo per sempre. Senza di me. L’ultimo.   
Ci guardiamo da vicino, respirandoci, sfiorandoci coi corpi. La voglia di toccarlo, i suoi occhi mi penetrano come sempre. Sto per svenire.   
\- Mi dispiace averti sconvolto l’esistenza. - Dice poi riferendosi alla mia reazione in ospedale, quando l’ho mandato via. - Non volevo farti desiderare altro rispetto a quello che pensi di meritare. - Non respiro, il dolore interiore aumenta ed è peggio di quello provocato dai pugni.   
Come sa queste cose? Mica leggerà nel pensiero? Per un momento lo penso.   
\- Però spero che un giorno tu capisca che le colpe non si espiano per sempre. Ad un certo punto si deve essere pronti per il perdono. Ad un certo punto devi capire che ti aspettano per perdonarti. E devi accettarlo, quel perdono. Devi prendertelo. Perché sei solo tu che lo stai rifiutando. - Gli occhi mi bruciano, le lacrime sono sulla soglia degli occhi. Proprio lì, affacciate. Mi sento incapace di muovermi, spogliato, denudato.   
Come fa a dire queste cose, come può? Con che diritto, cosa ne sa?  
Un prete si sente in diritto di parlare di perdono, proprio uno che ha perso la fede.   
\- Tu l’hai fatto? - Chiedo subito istintivo, un po’ cercando di rifiutare questo pugno allo stomaco che mi sta dando. La voce trema, è sottile. Lui sorride con una dolcezza ineguagliabile, torna quel paradiso, la sua anima è lì per me. Sto meglio, sto di nuovo meglio.   
\- Ho chiesto perdono a Dio il giorno in cui mi sono allontanato dalla Chiesa. E gli ho detto che il mio andarmene dalla sua Casa, non mi avrebbe mai impedito di amarLo. - Mi colpisce il suo discorso, sempre perfetto per me. Sembra studiato.   
Ed in un attimo, mentre gli sfioro le labbra con le mie con una spinta naturale e spontanea, capisco cosa mi aveva attirato tanto di lui.   
Mi guardava per capirmi, perché poteva farlo. Perché siamo uguali, in qualche angolo di noi, nel mare delle nostre diversità.   
Siamo entrambi angeli decaduti che cercano una redenzione. Solo che io la cerco punendo me stesso, lui… lui?   
\- Qual è la tua redenzione? - Chiedo smarrito, sperando che la sua risposta possa aiutarmi.   
Mi guarda sorpreso della domanda, ci pensa, poi sorride di nuovo in quel suo modo disarmante e splendido.   
\- Continuare ad amare il prossimo nell’unica vera Legge Divina. - Con questo mi carezza la guancia dolcemente. - Stammi bene. -   
Poi, silenzioso, se ne va a piedi, svolta l’angolo e non si vede più.   
Mi manca. Non so se è lui o l’aria che mi sembra di non avere più abbastanza. Ma salgo in macchina mentre il bastardo a terra si sveglia, mentre un cliente mi chiama chiedendomi se sono in servizio. Salgo, accendo e parto sgommando.   
No bello, non sono in servizio.   
La macchina sgomma, alzo un sacco di polvere nel parcheggio. Mi immetto in strada e svolto a destra.   
L’aria, mi manca l’aria. Mi sembra di essere impazzito, una crisi psicotica, qualcosa del genere.  
Ma all’idea di farmi infilare un cazzo in culo… né stasera né mai.  
Non dopo che ho avuto il paradiso, non dopo che ho scoperto come ci si sente ad essere lassù.  
Se lui si è perdonato dopo aver tradito niente meno che Dio, perché io non dovrei accettare il perdono della mia famiglia?  
Ma ho diritto di chiederlo?   
Rimango fermo al semaforo rosso. Da un lato la destra, vado verso casa, tornerò a lavorare domani se me la sento, se non riesco a perdonarmi.   
Dall’altra la sinistra, dove lui è sparito a piedi, non sarà andato molto lontano, cercherà un punto taxi? Ci sarà una pensione normale che non sia un motel per scopare? Sarà dove vive finché non capisce che fare?   
Lui si è perdonato, ha chiesto perdono a Dio, ha trovato un modo migliore per onorare suo padre.   
Non ne so molto, ma ne so abbastanza da capire questo.   
Ed io? Posso chiedere perdono alla mia famiglia per aver causato la loro morte? Posso chiedere il perdono, posso perdonarmi io stesso? Con che diritto?   
Posso?   
Perdono o no?   
Destra o sinistra?  
Il semaforo viene verde, ma sto ancora fermo, stringo il volante, la notte incombe insieme ad un cielo meravigliosamente stellato.   
Mi mordo il labbro.   
Lascia perdere che dopo l’ospedale non so se riuscirei a fare quel lavoro di merda come prima.  
Lascia anche perdere che ci sono altri lavori di merda da fare per punirsi.  
Il punto è quello che diceva lui.  
Il punto è il perdono. E non quello che gli altri possono darti, bensì quello che sei disposto a darti tu.   
Chiudo forte gli occhi, non respiro.   
Non mi perdono, continuo a punirmi così per sempre, allontanando la felicità. E mi vedo triste, nervoso, cupo, nero, consumato. Mi vedo senza di lui. Senza mai più vederlo. A ricordare un sorriso che sa di paradiso. A ricordare i suoi occhi che scrutano l’anima. Io col cuore serrato per sempre.   
Così decido. Apro gli occhi, metto la prima, la freccia, giro il volante, accelero e parto.   
Svolto, accelero per poi rallentare. Appena lo vedo mi torna l’aria che mi mancava e questa stupida voglia di piangere. Abbasso il finestrino, rallento.   
\- Ehi angelo senza ali. Mica ha bisogno di un passaggio? - Lui si ferma, si gira rigido ed aggrottato e quando mi vede torna il miracolo.   
Quel sorriso. Quel sorriso specchio di un paradiso non del tutto perduto.   
Un sorriso che ricambio per la prima volta, sinceramente, apertamente, anche io.   
E mi tirano un po’ i muscoli perché non avevo mai sorriso con tutto il viso.   
\- Sei sicuro? - Chiede con la sua voce roca e bassa. Annuisco e ammiccando gli indico di salire. Così apre la portiera e sale. Non capisco se sia felice e soddisfatto o cosa.   
Ma parto e rimango un po’ in silenzio. Mi sento strano ad andare in una direzione diversa dalla solita.   
\- Non so se sono capace di ricominciare e perdonarmi. Ma voglio quanto meno provarci. - Lui si gira e mi guarda in quel suo modo penetrante e solo a questo punto me ne rendo conto. Lo guardo anche io aggrottato e stranito chiedo: - Ma come ti chiami? -   
Lui sorpreso risponde:  
\- Castiel. - Annuisco. Nome da angelo.   
\- Dean. -   
Amare, perdonare, essere felici, vivere, redimersi.   
Forse è come dice lui. Forse ci vuole più forza per rendere omaggio a chi si ama con azioni positive nei confronti degli altri, piuttosto che punendo sé stessi.   
Probabilmente è molto più difficile.   
Lo guardo, il colletto è allacciato per la prima volta. Lo prendo in giro.   
\- Ehi, vuoi soffocare? - Lui mi guarda sorpreso senza capire e così ridendo gli indico il colletto della camicia. - Apri oppure non ti riconoscerò più! - Così lui senza capire, forse non ha il dono dell’ironia, si apre i bottoni come gli ho detto. Poi, serio, mi chiede:  
\- Va meglio? - Ridendo di gusto annuisco. E da quando non ridevo così?   
\- Molto! - Esclamo accelerando. Fanculo, adesso che ci sono non vedo l’ora di andarmene.   
Che poi il difficile è dirsi di cominciare. Una volta che parti, in realtà non ti fermi più. E dopo che metto la quarta, gli prendo la mano dalla sua gamba in quello che sarà l’esperimento più divertente della mia vita.   
Castiel mi guarda sorpreso del gesto, ma non ricambia la stretta. Così seccato gli dico di farlo:   
\- Guarda che devi stringerla anche tu! - Lui allora con un ‘oh’ lo fa. Le mani si intrecciano e ridacchio.   
Già, una bella sfida.   
Civilizzare un angelo tanto bravo a capire gli altri, quanto incapace di stare nel mondo.   
Ridacchiando a questo pensiero, mi protendo verso di lui, lui rimane fermo a guardarmi dalla sua posizione e sbuffo. Dando un’occhiata alla strada libera, lascio il volante per un momento, prendo la sua cravatta, la tiro verso di me  bruscamente. Altrettanto deciso, mi prendo le sue labbra in un bacio veloce, assaggio di qualcosa che dopo sarà semplicemente… divino!  
Il calore mi invade ed in un istante ho conferma che forse quel treno alla fine l’ho preso in tempo. 


End file.
